OPPA!
by hikariadi
Summary: Yaten Kou era un simple publicista hasta que un día..


TOPIC PARA EL FORO "EL DESTINO DE UNA ESTRELLA"

Bueno ya saben que todos los personajes aparecidos son propiedad de la gran Naoko Take.. ¿Que? Bueno de Naoko. Yo solo juego un poco con los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.

También va dedicado a las amigas V.I.P, espero pasen y comenten n.n O me dan sus opiniones en el twitter.

Palabras. 879

Y por supuesto que va Dirigido a Jenny Anderson quien me reto, jajaja pero yo se que me complacerá con el fic que le pedí.

* * *

><p>Yaten Kou estudio la carrera de Comunicaciones en la universidad de Tokio, siempre como alumno destacado y además de todo apuesto.<p>

Salió con honores de la universidad pero rápidamente se dio cuento que eso del mundo de la publicidad y el entretenimiento no era tan fácil como lo había vivido dentro de las aulas, ni siquiera en el servicio social se dio una idea de como iba a ser su vida laborar en el día a día.

El competía contra la Talentosa y Hermosa Serena Tsukino, aquella que sabia venderse y hacer publicidad al por mayor. Algunas veces ella participaba en los comerciales a los que le daba vida y por supuesto cuando la gente la veía quedaba embelesada y compraba tal o cual producto, escuchaba tal canción o hasta ropa interior solamente porque ella lo hacia.

Por eso nuestro Yaten se veía obstaculizado en su carrera y su acenso hacia el éxito y eso le enfadaba de sobremanera, aunque para calmarlo un poco tenia a su novia un poco loca Minako Aino quien siempre le daba consuelo, apapachos y uno que otro problema pero siempre lo hacia feliz.

Nuestra historia empieza cuando un día Minako despertó a Yaten con un grito, cuando volteo vio a una Minako en el escritorio donde estaba la Laptop toda llorosa y desconsolada.

Y ahora que tienes Mina, ahora porque tal escandalo (ya estaba acostumbrado).

Mina lo volteo a ver con ojitos llorosos y nariz hinchada.

No es justo!- pataleo- BIGBANG a abierto una Gira mundial y no ha incluido a Japón en el Tour!- sollozando- ¿Crees eso posible?

Yaten se le quedo viendo raro como diciendo ¿Qué?

¿Y eso con que se come?

Hay Yaten no seas pesado, ¡me vas a decir que no los conoces!. Son el grupo de chicos más guapos, talentosos, carismáticos de K-POP que se han conocido jamás. Además que hot están –susurro- sobre todo T.O.P.

¿Qué has dicho?

Nada, nada

Bueno pero por eso te preocupas, vamos Mina no seas friki, esta bien que no vengan a Japón, para que los quieres, digo, me tienes a mi.

Mina se le quedo viendo con ojos fulminantes.

Así pasaron casi dos semanas. Yaten con su habitual frustración por no poder hacer competencia con los comerciales de Tsukino. Y Mina pegada a la computadora cada que podía a informarse y a estar en el Twitter con sus nuevas amigas.

El pobre Yaten estaba totalmente fastidiado con Mina, no la apoyaba con su idea, pero a ella realmente no le importaba ya que le decía que ella era feliz y el era un amargado, así que no la molestara.

Un día Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy se reunieron para charlar y a reunirse con otras fans del mismo grupo. Después de deleitarse hablando de el cuerpo hermosamente HOT de Taeyang, la preciosa voz de Daesung y su sonrisa, del pícaro de Seungri, de que T.O.P embaraza a mujeres solo con verlo a los ojos y el mas discutido GD, se prestaron para hablar un poco de sus vidas después de que comieron un poco de comida coreana.

¿Y tu en que trabajas?- Le pregunto Lita después de un rato de charla de Bigbang.

Ahh soy Psicóloga- Lo dijo sonriente- Para cuando quieran desahogarse.

Obviamente a las chicas les dio terror pensar que esa loca les fuera a atender sus traumas.

Claro, claro cuando se pueda iremos- contesto Amy con nerviosismo.

¿Y tienes novio?- Siguió Rei con el interrogatorio

Si claro, un publicista bien hermoso Yaten Kou, lo han de conocer n.n- contesto llena de emoción-

PUBLICISTA YATEN KOU!- Gritaron las demás- ¿Y no le has dicho que te ayude con lo de Bigbang?

Ammm, en serio, ¿el podría ayudarnos cierto?

Si serás mensa Minako- le contesto Rei, que ya le había agarrado confianza en el twitter- es el que mas nos puede ayudar. Eishh contigo mujer, no das una- Sacudió su cabeza.

Ohh perdón, lo siento, de verdad no se me había ocurrido-contesto una cabizbaja Mina-

Rei- intervino Amy- no seas tan dura con ella, creo de verdad no tenia idea que su novio le fuera a ser de utilidad. Calma Mina ahora solo le tienes que decir, que nos ayude- Trato de aminorar la tensión.

Así Mina y las demás chicas después de un rato de estar fregándole la vida y el oído a Yaten lograron que este hiciera un comercial acerca del K-pop y sobre todo de Bigbang, que para ese entonces no era muy difundido en Japón.

Las VIP's, como se hacían llamar, hicieron revolución por twitter, y por Televisión gracias a la ayudad de Yaten, lo cual lo agradeció profundamente Mina.

Al final Yaten Kou era mucho más popular que Serena, su twitter aparecía como primero en las listas de los más visitados. El comercial que hizo se difundió en todas partes del mundo. Chicas de México, Chile, Argentina y los Estados Unidos lo seguían.

BIGBANG incluyo en la Lista a Japón. FUE EL MEJOR EVENTO AL QUE BIGBANG HABIA ASISTIDO! Segun los comentarios que ellos mismos hicieron.

Las VIP's fueron supremamente felices y Yaten tenia cama todos los días.

Ya ves amor, al final mi "frikes" nos ayudo a ambos- decía Mina después de un tiempo divertido con Yaten-

Ojala tengas mas de esas locuras pequeña Minako, creo que me convienen- dijo travieso "Oppa" Yaten.

* * *

><p>COMENTARIOS PLEASE<p> 


End file.
